


Good Measure

by trinketries



Category: 100 Percent (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinketries/pseuds/trinketries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing wrong with the fact that Jonghwan likes to play his guitar. He's good--very good--and coming back from an exhausting day of classes and exams to a catchy new song that Jonghwan has been composing is almost therapeutic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Measure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **au!summer 2013** for [hyerims](http://hyerims.tumblr.com/).

There's nothing wrong with the fact that Jonghwan likes to play his guitar. He's good--very good--and coming back from an exhausting day of classes and exams to a catchy new song that Jonghwan has been composing is almost therapeutic.

When they both have free time, Rokhyun and Jonghwan make music together; Jonghwan's guitar and Rokhyun's voice complement each other beautifully. The two of them have this synergy that Rokhyun has been trying to find from others for years. Rokhyun treasures those times, because it is the two of them doing what they do best and feeding each other's creativity.

So. The problem is not Jonghwan. 

The problem is that between Rokhyun and the guitar, the guitar will, without fail, get preferential treatment.

More than once, Rokhyun has been forced to pick up music sheets strewn across his bed because Jonghwan fell asleep. (And Jonghwan always said, "I didn't think you'd be back so soon.")

Rokhyun has even gotten into arguments over who should leave the room so he could concentrate on studying.

But perhaps the most frustrating instance was when Rokhyun ended up locked out of his room after forgetting his key and had to wait half an hour for Jonghwan to finally get up and open the door.

"Sorry, I was in the middle of playing," Jonghwan said. "Don't you have a key?"

And Rokhyun had never been in favor of violence, so he settleed for what he deemed the next best thing: he snatched Jonghwan's guitar pick, threw it down the hallway, and stormed off to Minwoo's room to slam the door for good measure.


End file.
